The segments of a three part program to be implemented and/or expanded in the initial phase of the proposed Memorial Hospital Cancer Control Outreach Program are: 1. Model Referral System for Cancer Therapy (including planning for a Pediatric Referral Center); 2. Medical Education and Communication; 3. Radiation Dosimetry Center. The major thrust of the program will be on the implementation of a model referral system involving a network of primary care hospitals cooperating closely with the comprehensive cancer center in realizing in two ways the optimal early diagnosis, referral and management of cancer patients in the primary care situation. First, the proposed system is designed to facilitate appropriate early referrals by the physicians of the primary care hospital of patients with leukemias, lymphomas, and other cancers of childhood; bone tumors; Hodgkin's disease; primary and secondary hepatic cancers and lung cancers to the resources of the multi-disciplinary cancer center for diagnosis and initial treatment. Secondly, for those patients whose disease does not dictate direct access to the center, the system provides maximal opportunity for their physicians to obtain regular consultation and continuing education on the most up-to-date and effective measures for the early diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation of the patients who become their responsibility.